


Snapshots' Parallele Universe

by yuraxchan



Series: Snapshots!au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexting, ace!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: “BFFs don’t send each other’s dick pics, Sehun.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more sequels of some sort for [Snapshots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7198898).

Around 1AM Sehun’s phone buzzes as he lies on his bed, ready to fall asleep. He groans, rolling on his tummy to search for it. He hisses when his hand misses the device a few times then lets out a small cry of triumph when he finally catches it. Tapping on the screen, he yawns as he waits for the text to appear before choking on his breath when his eyes land on its content. A picture. Not any picture though. A nude of his best friend. Sehun curses out loud and sits up, throwing his phone away in shock. He can’t believe he just stared at his best friend’s dick for more than ten seconds. He also can’t believe that _Jongin sent him a picture of his dick_. What the actual fuck? His phone buzzes again and he startles, grabbing it warily. He opens the new text, closing one eye—just to be safe.

**OMG SEHUN DON’T READ THAT TEXT I BEG YOU**

**DELETE IT**

**ABHDEBOGSDRGVBETVI**

**PLEASE**

Sehun snorts as the texts keep coming. Jongin is such a klutz. His best friend is so bad with technology, it’s ridiculous.

_**too late loser** _

_**ps: nice dick** _

_**hope chanyeol enjoyed it** _

He cackles and sends Chanyeol a text. Just because he can. Just to be an asshole.

_**your bf’s dick is nice bro I would def tap that if I was into dicks** _

_**but TMI** _

His phone keeps buzzing as Jongin gets desperate.

**DON’T LAUGH YOU ASS**

**WHY AREN’T YOU ASLEEP**

**WHY DID YOU LOOK**

**I HATE YOU SEHUN**

**please don’t tell chanyeol he’ll be mad :(((**

Sehun winces.

_**too late?** _

**I DESPISE YOU SO MUCH**

Laughing, Sehun’s digit hovers on the “delete” button of the picture before he decides better of it and downloads it. Perhaps he could use it later to bribe Jongin. Shrugging, he saves it before opening Chanyeol’s text.

**At least you’re not his mom...Please don’t tease him, he’s freaking out. I’ve been asking him for days to send nudes...He won’t do it ever again :(((**

_**sorry bro I can send him mine if that makes him feel better** _

**don’t be an ass, i’ll chop off your dick if you do**

_**arsh bro I didn’t ask for it** _

**i’m serious sehun keep it in your pants**

_**why :(((** _

**bro or not i’ll kill you if you send a nude to MY boyfriend**

_**he’s my bff too tho i’ve seen it when we were kids** _

**KIDS yes it’s diff now**

_**awww are you scared i’ll seduce him with my d :)))** _

**sehun istg**

_**sorry mine is bigger bro** _

**don’t bro me rn asshole**

Sehun grins evilly and lowers his boxers, taking a nice shot of his soft cock. Hey, he wants to have fun too. They started it after all. It’s payback for having _abandoned_ him. Petty, yes. He sends the picture to them and waits, lying back down on the mattress.

Jongin’s **OMG SEHUN WWY** makes him laugh but Chanyeol’s **bro. i’ll come and kill you.** worries him a little. He knows how protective and possessive Chanyeol is. When he gets an incoming call from Jongin he bites his lip, hesitating before answering. _Jongin_ would kill him if he ignored him.

“You fucked up,” Jongin sighs.

“It’s just a joke...” he groans. “Come on, you started it.”

“You shouldn’t have told Chanyeol! It’s already embarrassing enough that _you_ of all people saw my dick.” Jongin whines pitifully.

Sehun chuckles.

“Not funny, Sehun,” Jongin chides him, sounding distressed. “You know how Chanyeol feels about you meddling with our relationship.”

Rolling his eyes, Sehun sighs. “It’s just a picture, Jongin. Relax.”

“Of me naked, of you naked.” Jongin deadpans. “BFFs don’t send each other’s dick pics, Sehun.”

“I’m sorry alright?” Sehun groans. “I’ll apologize to Chanyeol.”

“Why did you tell him? And why did you send this picture?” Jongin’s tone sounds curious now, if not a little wary.

“I didn’t think,” he blurts out. He just thought it would be funny to mess with them. Apparently, he was wrong.

“You never do.” Jongin says quietly.

Sehun’s heart clenches and he stays silent. It’s not the first time Jongin told him that. It’s true though. He never thinks of the consequences of his actions.

“I’ll call Chanyeol and beg him not to kill you. _Again_.” Jongin continues. “Catch you later.”

He doesn’t even say goodbye and Sehun frowns. That hurts. Jongin sounded disappointed and Sehun feels like he let him down. Somehow, he hates it. He texts Chanyeol with a **sorry** but his friend doesn’t reply. He’s not really surprised, Chanyeol is 100% done with Sehun’s shit when it concerns Jongin’s well being. Sehun often wonders if Chanyeol only puts up with him because he’s important to Jongin. He never dares to ask though, too scared of the reply.

The truth is that Sehun misses his friends. Since they started dating, they’re in their own little bubble and Sehun feels lonely. Each time he tries to reach out to them though, he fucks up. His jokes used to be funny but they always backfire on him now. And as usual, everything is blown out of proportion today too.

Feeling down, Sehun opens his pictures folder and stares at Jongin’s picture, wondering what would have happen if he’d noticed sooner that Jongin liked guys or what it’d be like to be _with_ Jongin. Or Chanyeol. Or both. He shakes his head at the weird thought and drops his phone. He liked girls though, didn’t he?


End file.
